Light's Shadows
by Wolfgirlinfinity
Summary: Sequel to Blinding Lights. Allison 'Katie' Ateara. Quil's cousin, Casey's sister. Jay's blood singer. Brady imprints on her. She's blind. He's a player. She's hit by a car, and learns she's a force that can control electricity. An accident causes Seth to be afraid of her, making Jay mad. She's being stalked. Brady is seeing the light, while Katie's in shadows for now. R&R. Please?
1. Prologue

Prologue

How it came to this, I don't know, I may be crazy. My father was killed. I'm being stalked. My mom and brother are all I have left. Plus my cousin Quil. I remember playing with all my old friends.

Flashback

_I walk slowly and listen around, my watergun loaded. I hear 4 just standing, I hide._

_"Freeze!" Seth, Casey and Brady behind me, yell. I immediately drop the gun. Seth might as well freeze the water it's so cold, and Brady has his mom boil the water, and cools it a bit, not much, it doesn't burn, but it's uncomfortable. All three of them have these super shooters, that I don't want to be hit with, even with normal water. Then someone squirts my back. It was Quil with a mini gun I bet._

_"Prepared," he states and they all laugh, even I do._

Flashback over

It was always, me, Jake, Quil, Embry, Seth, Collin and Brady. That was the last time I saw them, well I didn't see them, more like heard. Me Collin, and Brady were 10; Seth was 11; and Jake, Quil and Embry were 13. That was 7 years ago. Now I'm back. My real name is Allison Ateara(double-A :)) But my family, and some friends call me Katie, which is my middle name. I'm not gonna lie. Seth and Brady were my favorite... Brady was freakin adorable my best friend, and Seth was freakin adorable, and a close second(I can tell what they must've looked like). I wonder how they are now. Again, not gonna lie, I used to have a small crush on Brady, don't judge me, I was 10, and I'm over it. I tell the cab driver to stop a block away so he won't see. He gladly does that and drives away. I walk to the house, I know which one and knock. It was mom who answers.

"Katie!" she exclaims.

"Hey, mom." I always liked my mom best, when me and Casey's parent's separated, the courts forced me to go with my dad, while Case stayed here. It's complicated to explain.

"Your brother wouldn't stop talking about how you'd be coming." how much did they know?

"Where is Casey?" I missed my bro.

"Some friends at the beach. You remember Sam?" of coarse. The brat that was always older than everyone.

"Yes."

"Well, why don't you go and walk down to the beach and see them? Can't miss 'em."

I recognize my brother somehow, when I hear voices. I walk over to them.

"Hello," I say to them, they all looked blankly at me.

"Katie?" One of them said, I think that's Quil.

"Yeah," I look at them all. Of coarse not seeing them. I felt someone staring at me. "It's me."

"Oooh! Brady impri-" Quil gets hit in the head by someone. I think that's Jacob. So the one staring is my best friend, and former crush. I didn't even recognize him!

"Let me see. Quil, Jake, Collin, Embry, Brady, Sam, and I'm sorry, I don't know you two," I point to them. My senses are spectacular. I can tell where everyone is, and who's missing.

"Yeah, I'm surprised you recognized us." Jake says. "And these are Jared, and Paul,"

"Actually, I didn't, I guessed." They all laughed. "Who are they?" I point to the girls.

"Um. This is, Emily, Kim, Rachael, Renesmee, this little one is Leila. And these two are Leah and Mia." I wave in there general direction, already knew the last two. "You know what? It's still hard to believe you're blind, and I've known you since forever," he laughs to himself. Yep that's right.

"So... um... where's Seth? No disrespect, but he's the only one not here." I ask.

"You just missed him actually, he's walking along the beach with Leila's older sister." Embry answered.

"Wait, here they come." Sam says. I can sense them coming, and I can understand why I he was one of my best friends. They're both laughing when they come up to us.

"Hey Katie, long time no see," how did he recognize me?!

"You can never not amaze me, can you?" I say sarcastically. The girl is confused.

"It's what I do."

"Casey!" she yells and runs to hug him. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

"Seth, who's that?" I wonder.

"That's Jayla,"

"Is she your um... girlfriend?" I choke the word a little excited, it took him, all 17 years to ever fall for a single girl... even one.

"Yeah... and your bro's best friend," YES! "Jay! This is Allison, Casey's sister," she turns and looks at me, smiling, I'd bet.

"Hi, Alli-" she stopped breathing.

"STOP HER!" Jake yells and I'm pushed back and Seth grabs her arms and she falls to the ground, and... growling?

"Brady, get Katie out of here," Sam orders and Brady comes over to me and pulls me away. I blush slightly, ok, so maybe I'm not over it.

"Mia, what's going on?" Seth screams at her.

"La tua cantante," was that Italian? Seth has Embry hold her down and he get's in front of her and lifts her head up so she's looking in his eyes. She seemed calmer... yep, I could sense all of that.

"Jayla, calm down now." he tells her in a calm voice and just like that, she calms down. He calms her enough to get her to stand up with him, and he wraps his arms around her tightly, and she hugs him back.

"Seth? I-I-" he cut's her off. Like she was confused on what just happened.

"It's fine, you didn't hurt anyone." Brady let's go of my arm and charges towards them.

"You could have killed her you idiot!" he exclaims. She looks at Brady and growls softly.

"OK, first, my IQ is alot higher than yours, so who are you calling an idiot?" she paused.

"Housed!" Quil says grinning.

"Second, you know I can't always control it," she finishes.

"Never had a problem before," he interrogates.

"I've never run into my singer before either," singer? "So stop YELLING at me!"

"It could have been alot worse," Sam says to him. "And Seth's right, nobody got hurt."

"What if it happens again? Then what? What if Seth's not here the next time?"

"Guys, I'm just going for a walk," I need to get away from them for a bit.

That really just happened. That really just happened. She just tried to kill me. She tried to kill me. I hear footsteps behind me and I quicken my pace then I flat out sprint until I realized the light was red, just in time to get hit by a truck. The last thing I heard was a familiar voice yell 'NO'. Everything goes black.

**R&R. I'm back**


	2. Chapter 1: Strange

**A/N: WG∞ Like I said. I'm back. I think I got better with the summary, whattaya think? Again, I own Katie, and all the other O/C's from the last story, I own nothing else except the story itself, unless I say otherwise, and I own no songs, this goes for all chapter's. Here's the full summary:  
**

* * *

Allison 'Katie' Ateara. Quil's cousin, Casey's sister. Jay's blood singer. Brady imprints on her. She's blind. He's a player. She's hit by a car, and learns she's a force that can control electricity. An accident causes Seth to be afraid of her, making Jay mad. She's being stalked by an unknown person. Brady is seeing the light, while Katie's in shadows for now. New wolf pack comes come, and their leader's got a crush on Jay, when she turns out to be the first one who ever beat him at anything. This causes tension between Seth & him. Will Jay be able to stop them from tearing eachother limb from limb; cure Seth's fear of one of his best friends; gain Brady's trust and then try to save the world when something else happens.

* * *

**Crazy right?! well here's the next Chapter! Enjoy. Sorry this story is going slow, I had to decide how it was gonna play out, plus the limited internet access.  
**

Ch.1: Strange

Jayla's POV

"NO!" I yell from the other side of the street. I see a vampire behind her and she ran across a red light, and got hit by this huge truck, which doesn't even stop, until I run after it and knock it off the road, probably in a river. The vamp is momentarily stunned by my action and then turns back to Allison. I flash up to him.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Stay out of this girl, or you'll regret it,"

"I doubt that," it was silent for a bit.

"What?" he says surprised.

"Say hello to my gift," I smile when I say it. He then runs, but I'm more focused on the girl that Brady imprinted on. Brady looked excited, I pretty much ruined everything, but it wasn't my fault. I look at my wrist, looking at the Quileute tribal bracelet and remember when this was given to me. The promise I made.

Flashback

It's been a few weeks since I surprised them at the contest, which I won, by the way.

"Jay, I forgot to give you something before the battle," he says to me smiling. I smile back.

"What's that?" He puts out his hand, and in his palm is a woven bracelet, a Quileute promise 'ring'. It's the most beautiful one I've ever seen. It symbolized promise, peace, and not let anything get in the way.

Flashback Over

The promise can't be broken, maybe Brady will realize that. It's why I've got to help her.

* * *

Katie's POV

I wake up in a white room, am I at a hospital? What happened? How did I get here? I look around, and it's actually like a house here. I hear someone snoring to my left and I can tell it's Jayla. She's the one who saved me from the street. Why? She tried to kill me, and now she's saved me, probably waiting for the moment to take me out herself. No, I've gotta get to her first. I sit up and grab one of the knives the doctor foolishly left on a table. I stand, taking out the IV and walk over to where she's sleeping. I lift the knife and am about to jab it through her neck when I hear the sound of her breathing. The calm vibe that's radiating off her; so much different than the fierce growling from who knows how long ago, that it was like she was an innocent little girl that wouldn't hurt a fly. I notice a woven bracelet around her wrist, and wonder who gave it to her, and if they'd be mad, but immediately brush it off. I paused and then I remember that it's just a trick to make me think twice. Then right before the tip of the knife touches her neck a door slams open.

"Katie! What are you doing?!" I hear Seth's voice, totally stunned.

"She'll kill me if I don't," I say and press the knife against her skin, he obviously knew the knife could do damage.**(A/N: In case you're confused, Jay made surgical tools for Carlisle out of venom, which doesn't have an effect on people once it's frozen, and is strong enough to cut a full vampire, which says alot. Yeah, alot happened in the past month)**

"Katie, drop the knife," he says slowly. I slide the knife across her neck, sharp side down and it leaves a deep cut.

"OW!" Jayla exclaims sitting up and gripping my arm, making me drop the knife. "WTF!" she sounds so confused and hurt right now, it's not even funny.

"Jay, you ok?" Seth asks her.

"Well, it would be nice to for once to go to sleep at night without worrying about someone _failing_ trying to either hurt or kill me!" she retorts annoyed. I snort, yeah right.

"Right, like you have that to worry about that." I say. She growls at me.

"Well, I did!" She yells at me. "Over the last seven years! Both of my parents were brutally murdered when I was a year old, my sister was all I had before now. You cutting my neck in my _sleep_ isn't helping me get over it!" I don't believe her.

"Try being born blind," I contradict a fight I knew I already lost.

"Oh my goodness, I'd kill you right now," That was strangely not the truth. "Geeze, I try to make up for almost attacking you; save your life, Carlisle tells me, and what do I get as _thanks_? A knife in my neck! Literally!" when she says it like that it sounds really bad. "Well, I'm sorry for causing you _so_ much pain that you'd want to slice my neck in my sleep! I didn't even hurt you. Next time you're on your own, so have fun with your stalker!"**(A/N: you get why she's upset right?)** she stands up, letting go of my arm and walks out the door. Well that was painful.

"I don't need your help anyways b***h!" I yell out the door.

"Jay! Wait!" Seth calls. "I thought you'd understand Katie, even a little bit... I was wrong." it was low enough for only me to hear. What did he mean? I was so confused. The girl was genuinely hurt by my action, which was what confused me.

"What do you mean?"

"She's trying to get her life back together, and she's struggling. Seven years of being scarred, isn't easy to forget, especially for someone who can't forget. She's trying to feel safe in this world, and that means being able to sleep for once and not having to worry about someone killing her in her sleep! I thought you'd understand the feeling-" I cut him off.

"I do understand, but you and I know all this didn't happen to her," He really growled at me!

"Yes it did... all of it," he said it in all seriousness. I couldn't comment. "Oh, and, if she really isn't willing to help you, then you're already dead." he pauses. He starts to walk towards the door; that shocked me.

"What is your _problem_? She's tried to kill one of your best friends first, and then when I try to make sure she doesn't again, you're automatically against me?! I don't understand what you _see_ in that thing!" I can tell he flinches at the word _thing_.

"What she did was accidental, and no one got hurt." he answers. I actually growl as he walks away and he turns back in shock, then it was suddenly like I could see every thing, but couldn't at the same time. Like, I could see figures, and I can see faces through the lighted figures. I felt like Neo from the Matrix, how they say he sees light in the third movie, of coarse I have no way of knowing what that looks like, I imagine this is also somewhat like Chalkzone **(A/N: don't hate, I used to love that show)**. It sounds like someone is being electrocuted. It's Seth.

"Stop!" Jayla shouts and comes through the door I can't see her figure though. "You're hurting him!" Am I doing that? I calm down and the sound stopped.

"What's happening to me?" I ask aloud, and I think she glares at me.

"You're a force," she says simply. Seth sits up. What's a force? "And that my not-so-friend, was my last straw... Seth, let's get outta here," she talks to him in a softer voice, and stands up with him.

"What just happened?" he asks groggily.

"Nothing, you just got electrocuted," that was casual. He looked afraid when he turned to me. Jayla growls.

"I was just gonna try and fix this," he mutters to me before he walks out with her, and some guy I don't recognize comes in.

**A/N: I'm Back! Like I said. I'm gonna say this now; I hate it when people don't finish their fanfics, so I WILL always finish mines eventually. I promise. Anyway R&R. There are Chapter's based on songs. The song to this chap is pocket full of sunshine, Natasha Bedingfield.**


	3. Chapter 2: Fear

Ch.2: Fear

Katie's POV

"Hello, I'm Edward," The guy says.

"Allison," I answer.

"You know, it's never a good idea to have them two against you,"

"Whatever, I don't need them," not Jayla at least.

"Don't you get it? You can't have one without the other. If Jayla's not gonna help, Seth won't either, and vise versa. And right now, Seth is utterly terrified of you," he's... afraid? "Yes, I know you 'saw' him before he left, and yes, you do need her," that's why she growled? "I think,"

"OK, how are you doing that?!" it's like he read my mind.

"None of your business,"

I was brought back to the Seth nightmare.

"He's... afraid of me?" I ask this time aloud.

"He's afraid you'll hurt him again," this is not at all what I wanted.

"I wouldn't, purposely."

"Sound familiar?" that left me silent. He walks out and someone else walks in. I can tell he's the vamp doctor. Of coarse not for real, I just think that's better than witch doctors.

A day Later...

After I was free to go, the only one still there was Brady.

"Are you alright?" he asks.

"Yeah,"

"Hey, Katie? Do you want to come to a bonfire? There are some legends you haven't heard,"

"Sure," I felt some weird connection towards him. I couldn't explain. The Cullen's explained how my gift to control electricity worked, and how I could use it to see, kinda like Toph (I think I spelled it right) from Avatar, except she uses vibrations in the earth, and I could visually see outlines. It definitely probably made everything look like chalkzone. At least I actually had some sense of sight. They told me about how they were vampires, Brady and the others, and Leah, Mia and Jayla were werewolves, Jayla and Ren were half-vampires, and Leila was a force which I found out is what I am. Brady also said that the other's left because it takes alot to make Seth scared about anything, and if he did, then they should take heed, at least until I could control the power. I didn't understand how one girl, could make everyone I grew up with, either afraid of, angry at or hate me... I didn't understand what happened.

"Brady, you're not gonna leave me are you?" I ask slightly scared. I look over my shoulder as if danger was near, but I knew there wasn't.

"Never," I sigh in relief. "They didn't either, Katie, Jayla's been depressed for a while, and she's like their sister, they don't want to see her like that again." he sounded annoyed. "They're just doing their best to calm her." I was still worried about innocent boy.

"Is Seth still afraid?"

"Yeah, that's really just getting worse, you're gonna have to be the one to fix that,"

Something was still bugging me. What Edward said before Carlisle came in.

Flashback

_"He's... afraid of me?" _I ask this time aloud_._

_"He's afraid you'll hurt him again," _

_"I wouldn't, purposely."_

_"Sound familiar?" that left me silent. He walks out._

Flashback over

It did sound familiar; it was the same situation with Jayla. I was afraid she'd try and kill me again, cause that's obviously what it was. It's obvious she wouldn't have done whatever that was if she could have controlled it, by the way she reacted to her own actions afterwards, and yet, I was still terrified.

"ALLISON!" Brady yells. I snap out of it. "What's wrong?" before I could answer we arrived. There had to be almost 30 people. I look in the trees and see there's this perch that looks to be a part of the tree, and that Jayla is up there, and Seth was walking towards it. Then suddenly he jumps to the branch in one bound. It's not the first time I've seen it, but it's like they're both extremely more advanced than the others. I turn and see Embry and Quil, playing with Jayla's sister and Claire, all of them laughing. I feel some people walking towards me. I turn and see Jacob and Renesmee. Renesmee's smiling slightly, and Jacob shows no expression.

"It's nice to see you again," she says to me. Jacob snorts. I nod and turn as I feel someone burning a hole in my back. It was Jayla up in the tree I'd bet since I can't see her. I think she was growling.

"Billy's about to start," Brady interrupted the staredown.

When they finished I was wide eyed and gaping like a fish. That was incredible. I looked around and some of them were asleep, like Claire.

"Allison," a kid voice calls me. I turn and see Leila.

"What is it?" why would she be talking to me.

"I know you are afraid of my sister... but I know you're more afraid of your stalker," she's right. "I know you think you don't need them, but you're wrong. You need them more than any of us."

"I still don't believe you… how are they any different then you guys?" I answer looking over my shoulder then back to her.

"More than you know."

That really just happened. A seven year old was speaking sophisticated.

**R&R. Hoped you liked it! Sorry it took so long. Bye! The song is I don't believe you by P!NK. I just can't get that song out of my head! It's annoying when that happens!  
**


	4. Chapter 3: ConversationsFeel

Ch. 3: Conversations/Feel

The next day...

Jayla's POV

This is ridiculous! She electrocuted him!

"Seth, you know she's not gonna do that again," I say soothingly.

"No, I don't. You didn't feel that Jay. Nobody did." I growl. This is her fault!

"Jayla!" Brady's voice yells walking into my room. Why does Sam and Emily keep letting people in our house?! I don't care if they're apart of the pack! "This is your fault. She's miserable out there cause he's terrified of her!"

"How is it my fault that she's miserable and he's afraid of her?"

"It started with you trying to kill her!"

"I. Could. Not. CONTROL! That! And no, it started with her slicing my neck!" I growl at him.

"You tried to kill her!"

"It was an accident. Key word TRIED! She really did cut me!"

"I knew you were a mutant that can't be trusted," That stung and was a lie, the last part anyway.

"I knew you were a player that fucked a new girl every week," That was true.

"Stay out of my business!"

"Don't you think I wish I could? I can feel your emotions remember?! Not pretty!"

"You know I'm not that guy anymore,"

"That was 2 days ago! I mean did you even break up with Mimi yet?" He looked shocked which was replaced with fear.

"Shit!"

"That's what I thought. Now leave mutt, I'm for once trying to help you,"

"You're the most mixed one here! Who're you callin a mutt?!"

"You Omega, who else?!" That struck one of his nerves and he walks away grumbling something about 'stupid Alpha's'. Even though I technically am not an Alpha, everyone knows I'm one of the 'Rightful leader's of the pack'. Plus, I technically don't have to listen to Jacob, even when he uses his Alpha voice it somehow has no effect. Probably my shield. I hear Seth laugh slightly, before it stops again.

"Seth, you shouldn't fear her, she's learning how to control it," I have to fix this! It's painful seeing him afraid.

"It doesn't matter, I can still remember it."

"Seth. You listen to me. What have you always told me when I remember what happened all those years ago? And come to think of it, I told you that once, and you reminded me of it when I forgot. You know I won't ever forget again? Because look at where I started, and look at where I am now! I literally am the universe. Say it. NOW." I say to him in all seriousness. He sighs and closes his eyes.

"It'll all get better in time," he answers anyway. "Jay..."**(A/N: You already know I don't own that)**

"Don't Jay me." I cut him off. "You shouldn't be afraid of anything that may hurt you because the pain always stops," he finishes.

"You're right... I'm still afraid... I did get electrocuted."

"I know that Friendly's, just let time work it's magic, you'll feel better in no time."

"We'd all feel better if you were gone," Brady calls. I tremble in anger.

"I've got this," Seth says and walks over to where Brady stood.

Seth's POV

"Brady, What is your problem? Why do you want to get rid of her so badly?" I yell at him, like the me that was fearless.

"She's our enemy, and you know it, stop pretending she's not! You're letting the imprint cloud your judgement!" he answers in the same tone.

"She's not a danger to any of us, you know that!"

"It's her fault 99% of the stuff happened over the past year! You imprinted on a mutant Seth, face it,"

"Don't call her that! None of it was her fault, she had no control over it. And I couldn't choose who I imprinted on, even if I could, I'd choose her!"

"I don't get why you care about her so much, what has she done except get most of us almost killed more than once? How can you love that thing?" I flinch at the word _thing._

"Don't call her that!" I yell. "And think about this: Imagine if Katie was in Jayla's shoes, since the beginning, and you in mine's, would you still love Katie? Would you think she causes problems? Would you think all she ever did was almost get us killed? Would you think she was a mutant? Most importantly, if you could choose who you'd imprint on, would you have rather had it any other way?"

Brady's POV

"And think about this: Imagine if Katie was in Jayla's shoes, since the beginning, and I in yours, would you still love Katie? Would you think she causes problems? Would you think all she ever did was almost get us killed? Would you think she was a mutant? Most importantly, if you could choose who you'd imprint on, would you have rather had it any other way?" One question: would I? I knew the answer was no immediately. To all of them. I also imagine if Seth treated Katie the same way I do Jayla, and a stabbing pain goes through me. Did I really cause my brother that much pain? For hating his imprint? Yes. Yes I do. He walks away, back to his imprint. I walk away still thinking, and remembering thanks to Jayla, that I have to break up with my girlfriend.

**A/N: Surprise! R&R. the song is One More Night, Maroon 5.**


	5. Chapter 4: Brady Ex-Girlfriend

Ch.4: Brady's Ex-Girlfriend

Still Brady's POV

What the fuck am I supposed to tell her?! That I'm breaking up with her for my best friend who I haven't seen in 8 years? Yeah, because I'm a werewolf and we do this thing called imprinting, we can't deside who it happens with and I imprinted on her? Yeah! Simple! Notice my sarcasm.

_Dude, just say the first part, not the for your best friend part._ Collin says in my head.

_Easy for you to say, you don't know how girls like her react about this kinda stuff. You've had 3 girlfriends before you imprinted, and all of them were nice except your imprint._ I retorted.

_No one said you had to go and be a player that had a different girlfriend every week for the past 8 years._ he states and I growl at him. I finally reach her house and phase just in the tree line and pull on my shorts. I walk to the house and knock on the door. Mimi answers a minute later.

"Hey Brady, what's up?" she smiles.

"Can we talk?" the smile is gone immediately.

"Sure, of coarse," she closes the door behind her and looks at me frowning. "You're breaking up with me aren't you?" I take a deep breath and nod my head. She's scowling now. "Fine, good luck finding another bitch that'll like your ugly mug," she went back inside and I walk away. That went better than I thought.

**A/N: The song is someone like you, Adele. R&R. PLEASE! Sorry it's short as crap, but it was a filler so... yeah. I just had to get that outta the way, so I apologize. Also, I've explained to you that they do curse. Sometimes I will sensor it, other times I'll genuinely forget, sorry. R&R  
**


	6. Chapter 5: BirthdaySchool

Ch.5: Birthday/School

Jayla's POV

I learned a while ago that none of the older wolves with imprints stopped phasing because the overall reason, over the last seven years the vampire activity increased 10fold, and some was the fact they were waiting for their imprints to grow up, or their imprints don't age. That was random...

It's me and Leila's birthday! She's eight, and of course I'm technically stuck at seven, but yeah, I'm eight as far as I care, or 18 I guess. I knew they threw a party, and are letting her sleep in, but I ignored my mother's call to get up. I also know Sam&Em have an announcement. It's actually calmed down enough after seven years for them to... never would have thought. Nobody can fool me. Of course there are vamps still comin on the Rez, but since I phased and got my strength back, there aren't nearly as many. My door opens and the light flicks on, I shove my pillow over my face.

"Jay, come on, Seth's downstairs," that was a lie, I just stayed in the same position. Then he knocked on the front door and she let him in. He's to my room in a second. The sound of his breathing is enough to drive me to sleep.

Dream

I'm in a black void, and there's someone in front of me. She looks almost just like me, except her eyes are light brown, and she was a red head, not that dyed red like Trinity, a natural red head.

"Cora?" I ask. She nods.

"Hello Jayla... is that Zack on your end?" she asks and I nod this time.

"Yeah, that's him... his name is Seth now though," She smiles.

" I guess it's true you know you've found the one you were ment to be with when-"

"They're willing to love you in your next life..." I finish. "That's where I got that from... why are you here?"

"Aren't I allowed to say hello to my future self?"

"Um, no." she grins at that.

"Fine, I came to say happy birthday, Jayla,"

"Thanks,"

"Hows Seth on your end?" she grinned.

"His name is Zack on my end... he's here if you want to see him..."

"Yeah, just to say hi," then suddenly he comes up and I smile. Just like Cora and I the similarity between him and Seth was creepy, except he has blonde hair, and blue eyes** (A/N: I forgot to give them physical descriptions)**.

"Cora, is this Jayla?" he asks her and she nods. "Happy birthday,"

"Thank-you Zack... and Cora? Why are you so happy? This was technically our death day... ya know?" her smile slightly lessens but then comes back. I really was curious.

"I know, but the fact is, the Charm Catcher's are gone, and aren't a danger anymore, and that we came back... and stronger," I smile widely.

"Zack?" he looks at me when I call his name.

"Yes Jayla?"

"Can you knock some sense into yourself, he's terrified up there, it's killing me,"

"Sorry, Allison's the only one who can do that,"

"It was worth a shot," All three of us laugh and I started to wake up. "See you two soon," I look around my room walk over to Leila's bed wake Lei up.

"Jay, why?" she sounded irritated.

"Because if I go down I'm takin' you with me!" I lift her out of bed and carry her out the room and walk downstairs. We woke up last night and got ready.

Katie's POV

So it's Leila's and the mutant's birthday. I hear steps.

"Hear they come," I whisper unenthusiastically.

When they come down stairs everyone yelled 'Surprise'. Mutant over there set Leila down and Leila runs to Embry, he lifts her up and she tries to fall back to sleep on his shoulder.

"Someone's still tired," he chuckles shaking her.

"Jay look," Seth says and she turn to him smiling, and it grew wider and her eyes widen when she saw what was in his hand. It was two of those weird butterfly knives from "Kick-Ass" that Hit-girl used. There was a red ribbon around them.

"Oh my goodness!" she takes them from his hand, "THANK YOU SETH!" She hug him tightly, and he returns it. She let go and opens one of them, shoving the other in her boot and, that thing are alot like a numchuck to her I'd bet. Everyone was laughing at her as she was snickering away with it, except me, Even Brady was. Because, I'd bet many of them thought it was nice to see her having fun for a change, and after when they told me what she said about her life was true, I think she deserved some fun in her childhood. But I didn't see that as nice, I saw that as a threat, danger that she's never used those things before, and yet she still used them perfectly.

"Leila, this one's for you," Seth says and he holds a pen with the ribbon on it. I didn't see what was so great about a pen, but her eyes widen like the Mutant's.

"Is that what I think it is?!" Seth nods smiling. Embry sets her down and she takes a mad dash towards Seth and hugs him. "THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" She takes the pen and clicks it and it turns into a dagger. "Way better than a sword," she said to me, probably reading my thoughts and she chucks the dagger at her sister who deflects it with the knife sending it flying towards Paul, and he ducks it just in time. They all laugh, and even I had to laugh a little at Pauls expression. They highfive and Leila takes the dagger out of the wall.

"I never thought I'd say this but, NO! There's TWO OF THEM!" Paul jokes and Mutant girl frowns. Jacob walks up and chucks something at her and she catches it. A key to a motorcycle. The motorcycle was hackin' awesome!

The party was epic, I'll give them that. Next worry, School. I have to go to school with that mutant in two days

"Mom, dad, just get it over with, tell them," she suddenly says and looks at Sam and Em, grinning. What NOW!?

"You never cease to amaze me, Jay, ya know that?" Sam says to her and turns to Emily. She just looks at everone a for a second before blurting it out.

"I'm pregnant," and everyone cheers. Wow, suspense alert. It finally calmed down enough... wow. Parties rock!

**A/N:AHHHH! Surprise! Emily! The song to this chapter is Ironic, because I was listening to it when this idea came to my head. Oh, and check out my poll. The question is what would you do for a Klondike Bar? I asked that because Jayla LOVES Klondike Bars. Not as much as her family, but still. R&R PLEASE! Don't judge.  
**


	7. Chapter 6: The shadow

Ch.6:The Shadow

Katie's POV

Two days later

Was this a dream? I think so. I am in a black void, floating. A person stands there, it looks like Leila.

_"Allison,"_ she says to me.

_"Why are you here?"_

_"To talk to you, why can't you forgive my sister?"_

_"I don't know why! I'm scared!"_

_"Seth's scared, but he forgave you, and you actually hurt him."_

_"That's different, I wouldn't do that again,"_

_"Neither would she, I've known her since forever, she doesn't even like hurting flies,"_

_"I'm confused of how one girl, who shouldn't even exist, changed everyone's view,"_

_"She is human, maybe not as much as us, but she is human, and she's been through more than I have... we were both on the run for 4 years before I was captured, and then she was alone for three afterwards. Can you say the same?" _She asks_._ I frown and shake my head.

"She's not a normal human," That was a slip up, neither am I, but at least my parent's are human.

"This is about who her parent's are?" I shake my head again.

"It's about what they were,"

"So it's about something she had no control over?"

"I don't think you understand... she shouldn't even be on this earth right now, she may not have had control over it, but she also had no control when she tried to kill me," I pause. "She's a killer/mutant spawn Leila,"

"Why do you think of her like that?" she calms down.

"That's what she is, not natural, shouldn't even exist. Created from two things that shouldn't have gotten together in the first place," I answer. I look at her as pain flashes across her face.

"Do you think of me that way as well?" she's hurt by the thought

"No... no,"

"What's the difference?"

"You're all human, she's not."

"We have the same parents Allison, wouldn't that make me a mutant/killer spawn too?"

"No..." she cuts me off.

"And how, you JUST said she was a mutant/killer spawn from being created by two things that shouldn't have been together in the first place, I was too, but you're fine with me. We're identical twins and it was purely chance I was human. Why should you treat her any different than me, or even Nessie? And how dare you judge her for something that was out of her control, and then be all cool and melo with me and Nessie, and she's even a hybrid! I mean, She didn't choose how she was born; She didn't ask to be brought into this world! She didn't ask to be what you call a mutant/killer spawn ya know!" She sounded kind of ghetto at the end there. A shock of pain runs through me, because she was right. Then I woke up. First day of school.

Seth's POV

I already graduated. She desided to go back rather than just graduate last year, she said something was coming, and it would be at the school.

"Seth!" she shakes my shoulder and I look at her.

"Huh,"

"What was that? You zoned out for like 10 minutes." Jay says softly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing... just, be careful," it's amazing how strong she's gotten in the last year. I didn't have to worry about her being careful, but do anyway. She laughs.

"Now there's the Seth I know and love," I grin at her.

"As long as you love me, I'm good," I mutter and she laughs again.

"It's never gonna change,"

"Now, go, get to school," I tell her and she stands.

**A/N: Next chapter is school day, I've gotta riddle for ya: **_**Jim has a friend, his name is Tom, Jim has two reeses cups, Tom eats the two Reeses cups. How long until Jim talks to Tom again? **_**First ones that answers right get to pick five names for the new pack, cause, I got nothing... oh, and two of them are girls, so... yeah, keep that in mind. Remember, the answer has to be correct. You'll get full credit for the names. I promise. I know I know too many songs byP!NK, cause the song for this chapter is Just give me a reason. R&R PLEASE! And thanks for the review already.**


	8. Chapter 7: School day

Ch.7: School day

Katie's POV

"Wow, so La Push and Forks merged for good?" I ask Brady.

"Yeah, for... certain reasons," I narrowed my eyes, but then let it go.

"Hey guys," a different voice says.

"Hey full-moon girl," Brady answers playfully. "Katie, this is Marisa, Marisa, this is Katie... Marisa, what's up?"

"I hate my half sister!" she tells him.

"Who's that?"

"It's Carmen," she grumbles about something unfortunate.

"That Ratchet girl is your sister?!" he exclaims and I hit his arm for being rude. They both laugh at me. "It's true, you should see her," not funny.

"Not Ratchet... trifling," Marisa come backs. "Ratchet is her style of 'fashion'," I cannot believe them.

"If I didn't know it would lead to the utter destruction of my own hand, I'd punch all three of you," I mutter, causing them to laugh harder.

"We speak the truth," I roll my eyes.

"I don't understand, if she's your half sister, how did she turn out to be a spoiled brat, and you so... NOT?" Brady converses.

"I don't know, she think the world revolves around her,"

"Delusional," Jayla mutters. They all nod. What? Where did she come from?

"Yeah, surprising, I'm the normal one in that family," Marisa adds on

"I can imagine," they both laugh again. Me and Brady get our schedules, and they're exactly the same! It wasn't until Gym, until things went crazy, it was one of the 3 classes Jayla was in with me, and Marisa, Collin, Brady and someone named Diamond, who's Collin's girlfriend. And we were playing team dodgeball, where everyone can be hit, and everyone can have the ball. Jayla and Marisa are standing on the side, talking.

Jayla's POV

My friendship with Marisa has grown stronger, not my best friend like Mia, but not my enemy anymore.

"So she electrocuted Seth?" she asks me.

"Yeah, but that's not what bugs me really, I mean, he's had worse, it's his reaction. It's like he's almost afraid, to go anywhere near her. I can kinda understand though... I mean, I have been electrocuted before; I didn't use a house phone for a year, even though I knew it only happened because I separated my shield from myself. She knows she won't do it again, but he doesn't. But, I know what he's feeling, literally, I mean, she could be dangerous with that gift of hers, but she's more innocent than Kally, and that says alot,"

"What? No one can be more-Woah! Jayla... the new ones, 10 o'clock, 3 guys, 2 girls... their scents," she cuts me off. I look over to where she says and I see them at the same time I catch their scent. They're shape shifters. They're who I've been sensing.

"Diamond!" I call her over. She comes to me looking confused.

"Do you want me to mask your scent?" I ask her and point to the 5 on the other side of the gym.

"_Right_, like I won't freeze them if they try to kill me, no, I'm good," she laughs.

"And I see where my sister gets it from,"

"Actually, I got it from her,"

"Yeah... I know," Both of us laugh. She walks away and us 5 and half the class get into position, the other 5 mystery people, and half the class are on the other end.

"Listen guys, get all the humans out, first." the one who must be the leader says to them, they nod.

After a little bit it was 5 on 5, because Allison got out. They were confused on how I managed to stay in since I disguised my scent to be just human.

"This should be fun," I say when the ball comes back and it hits Collin 'cause he wasn't watching what he was doing. Brady got hit by a different ball. _Stupid_. All five of them got Diamond; she almost went after them but thought better of it. It's just me and Marisa. They still left me alone and went for her until she was out.

"Let's get this over with," The leader says and they nod. One of the ones in the back throws the ball at me and they were all surprised when I caught it. I grin.

"Marisa," I call her back. She comes back grinning. "Wanna take the other one in the back out?" she takes the ball. She threw it at the leader knowing he'd dodge it and it hit the one behind him. She got another one out.

They then tried to do 2 on one with me and I dodged them, and then one hit Marisa again. She swore under her breath.

"Beat them," she mutters to me and I nod.

"You know, you made a huge mistake before by not getting me out while you had the chance," I let my shield down of my wolf and they're shocked.

"The f**k?!" one of the girls whispered to the other.

"Be careful, she tricked us!" the leader whispers.

"_Tricked_ you?! It's something called strategy! You obviously have never been trained," I yell across the gym.

"No ones hearing is that good," he says to me, I smirk. I let go of all my scent.

"Keep believing that." I get three balls and throw them all with slightly faster than human speed and the two for the leader, I put my wolf strength in them, and the force sends him into a wall. My side cheer and rush over lifting me up. Me, Diamond, Collin and Marisa fist pound. I feel a pair of eyes burning a hole in the back of my head, and hear a growling sound.

**A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! R&R. She's even better! Seriously though, answer the question from the last chapter about the Reeses cups, and please choose some names, PLEASE?! I'm trying to be a good sport and not be a dictator for the story, plus, I have no names in mind at all! Like you can PM it, or review, I don't really care either way. And if you don't, then I'll have to ask 123abcd, but I don't want to because it's her computer I'm using, and also because she could really care less and will give me trash names and say it's funny! I mean she's my best friend, but still! So annoying. I'm begging you. I'll owe you big time. Anyway, R&R and all that. The song is Radioactive, Imagine Dragons, because I was watching the host when this idea came up. Also, I own the mysterious pack. Welcome to the new age! Inside joke. Again R&R. PLEASE! I'm begging you! R&R will be greatly appreciated.**


	9. Chapter 8: Across the world

**A/N:R&R please?!**

Ch.8: Across the world

Unknown Boy's POV **(A/N: Read Melting Ice chapter 4 for information)**

"ALEC!" I growled.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," he complains.

"For a vampire you sure are slow!"

"For a 5 year old, you sure are annoying," I roll my eyes.

"What did you find?"

"I know Demitri taught you manners," I slap him.

"My father was killed, he's nothing to me, TELL ME!" I order.

"Tell you what?" he asks. I growl at him. "You can't hurt me, you're just a weakling half breed." I growl louder.

"It was a 'weakling half breed' that killed your sister," this time he growled. "I don't understand," I speak to myself. "A hybrid is supposed to be physically weaker and slower than a turned vampire. Even before her change into that wolf, she was unbelievably strong and fast. The girl haunted my mind with the image of the hybrid when she was young, to intimidate me, I guess. I have to find her weakness if I'm to get my revenge."

"I'm still waiting." I breathe in defeat, I cannot believe he's making me do this. Stupid grown up.

"Tell me what you know, Please,"

"Fine. It is unknown how she is so powerful, or how she's even alive right now... From what we learned from the child before she along with Diamond escaped, the hybrid is in fact venomous, and venom is very poisonous to shapeshifters, and I mean that's all we got from the child."

"Her venom should have killed her human half, thus killing her, over time, and almost did... but somehow made her stronger," I say, I have a connection to Renesmee's mind as well as all hybrids, except for _her_. "What else?"

"From what I learned from stalking the blind one, Jayla is completely fearless."

"Great. Perfect," I grumble.

"But, that's when I saw something... the blind one is a force, that has control over electricity. When she first found out, she electrocuted the hybrids mate, and he _almost_ fears her. The hybrid get's angry and over protective of him. Also, let's not forget that the hybrid is highly protective of the child, her twin. It would appear that she has a weak spot for them two."

"Sooo...?" I don't get it.

"I thought hybrids were supposed to be highly intelligent." he pauses. "To get to her, we get one, or both of them... and we have her," OH... duh. I feel stupid now.

"Better yet, we can kill both of them, then she'll be begging to die!" I laugh.

"Scratch that! Kill her mate, and she will be dead," he laughs with me. It's times like this I wish my sister was here. This is gonna be one battle she's gonna wish she had finished.

Unknown Girl's POV

NO! My brother can't do this! I have to warn them, I can tell what he's thinking. He's gonna make a new Voltori! I have to warn them!

_Message received._ A voice I don't recognize enters my head. Does she have a shield too? _Yes... but mines is alot stronger... I'd like to thank you, we'll be ready._

_OK, Jayla._ that's her name. _ I was always against what they did here. I just wish he was the same._

_Yeah, I know the feeling._ a younger voice says.

_Leila, no you don't, we're both on the same side._ Jayla comments, making me laugh. She was so happy deep on the inside of her mind, it made me happy. Then the connection breaks off. Wow, she's more powerful than I thought. I can only shield from one gift at a time, She blocks EVERYTHING. I'm doing what's right, I know it. I know for a fact that Demitri, my father would be proud I follow no one, and take my own path, and I know he never wanted his path, but was forced to by Chelsea, I have the choice, my brother had his. This is where we go different ways. My brother and Alec are lucky I didn't kill them right on the spot... I cringe at the thought.

Jayla's POV

Whatever's going on. This is it. One of our last enemies, and he's coming with an army, newborns. This is some serious de ja vu! This can not be happening! This is Bella S***! I'll tell them tomorrow. It's almost 9:00.

"Hey Mom, I'm back!" I say coming through the door, carrying Leila who's asleep.

"Hey Jay, how was it?"

"The usual..."

"You already knew didn't you?" I knew she was talking about what she said at my birthday 3 days ago.

"Of coarse. How could I know I was gonna get a little brother and another little sister in 9 months and 12 days," I smirk. She tilts her head in confusion. "Mom, I'm literally the universe, remember? I wouldn't be very awesome if I didn't know this information, before you even did?" She smiles when I say that.

"Well... OK then."

"Really? Nothing weird about it?"

"I'm married to a werewolf, and you and Leila are my adoptive daughters, and you ask me is that weird?" I laugh.

"Good point," I say. "I've got the perfect names too!"

"It's been 2 days!"

"I'm the universe and that surprises you?"

"Good point," she says. I laugh. "Whatcha got?"

"For the boy, Luke, The girl Leah, like from Star Wars, plus, it'll make Leah happy, kinda..."

"Perfect! Thanks... so how was your first day?" she finally asks.

"Good. And on my way home, someone took a massive Capital L* so of coarse I had to help them, but then they just ran, strange." I talk too much sometimes.

"Good,"

How am I gonna tell the others about the guy after me? I walk up to my room, to tired to do anything, and I have school tomorrow.

**A/N:(*****Capital L is the way the kids around my neighborhood says someone trips and falls on their face, very hard, from like running or something like that.) The song is 24/7, Big Time Rush, because they're awesome!**


	10. Chapter 9: Has he?

Ch.9: Has he?

Katie's POV

Sitting in a library, go figure. I'm looking through different legends, that are translated into brail, and I finally see the Quileute legends, the ones they didn't tell at the bonfire my second day here. I see the one about the charms, their hunters, and everything else. I wanted to know more about the wolves and their imprints. I found it after a bit.

**One of the wolves greatest mysteries is their ability to Imprint. When a Wolf imprints, in a way they are their one true Soul mate. Imprinting can happen at any age of the imprintee. Some say it's like gravity moving and it no longer effected them, and only their imprintee holds them to the world, and they lite-rally praise the ground the person walks on, but there is no true description for it is different for all. They're never going to see anyone else except for them, and if the imprint is younger, They'll be their friend, protector, brother etcetera. The wolf's imprint is his number one priority.**(*Obviously never heard of girly wolves, even though there are literally only 3*)** The imprint is then allowed to know all about them, although does have the choice to deny it, much to the dismay of the wolf, who won't ever love anyone else. If the imprint is mortal, the wolf can choose to quit phasing and grow old with them, if not the wolf can live out existence as long as they phase once in a while.**

I walk out of the library and put earphones in, walking down the road, thank goodness I was just down the street, and for my gift. I wonder if any of them imprinted on me...? Ya never know, and if so I hope it was Brady... Although from what I hear he has a terrible reputation with the girls at the school. If he didn't imprint, I don't want to get involved, 'cause he obviously doesn't have a problem breaking girls hearts. You know what made that worse? The song that happened to come on. Jar of Hearts, Christina Perri. I sing the words. I'm not as good as that girl that won the End Of The Year Singing Contest. When she sang "Already Gone" and "Light's" near the end I just about died, that's how amazing she was, and the guy that sang with her in the last song, the one that won 3 years prior, he was just as good. They made history I swear! I'm not _that _good, but I'm not terrible either. I started really singing when the second time the chorus came on**(A/N: **Underlined: Allison)

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' around leaving scars,  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
From the ice inside your soul,  
So don't come back for me,  
Who do you think you?

It took so long just to feel alright,  
Remember how to put back the light in my eyes,  
I wish I had missed the first time that we kissed,  
'Cause you broke all your promises,  
And now you're back,  
You don't get to get me back...

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' around leaving scars,  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
From the ice inside your soul,  
So don't come back for me,  
Don't come back at all.

And who do you think you are?  
Runnin' around leaving scars,  
Collecting your jar of hearts,  
Tearing love apart,  
You're gonna catch a cold,  
From the ice inside your soul,  
So don't come back for me,  
Don't come back at all.

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

Who do you think you are?

"You sound very good," Someone says, shocking me back into reality.

"Um... thanks?" I stutter taking my earphones out. I don't recognize the voice

"Uh... you looked sad, Katie, thought you'd need someone to talk to," she says like she knows me. How does she know my name?

"Do I know you?" I ask trying not to be flat out rude. I don't recognize her either.

"Well, you should, I'm Brady's sister,"

"Kemmie?!" I half yell and hug her tightly without thinking. "How are you?!" **(A/N: I forgot to tell you that)**.

"Awesome! Brady's better if you ask me, I went traveling 8 years ago, and I came back last year. Ever since you got here, he wouldn't _stop_ talking about you." **(A/N: Remember how Jayla said she knew Kemmie from somewhere?)**

"He wouldn't stop talking about me?"

"Yeah, it's driving me and my mother crazy,"

"I can imagine," I say and laugh. "Are you a wolf too?" I wonder. She laughs nervously.

"Not me, I'm a force," another force. "There's like over a thousand in the world. Better than being a hybrid I guess."

"What do you mean?"

"There are only seven or eight of them, that we know of, their so rare, the oldest one is about 200 years old. The youngest one is Renesmee as far as we know,"

"Oh." I feel kinda bad for them, a dying race, that's barely even started. "That's nice," she frowns. Back to the topic I hope.

"Do you wanna talk?" YES!

"Sure... well, it's that I'm not sure if I should like him, he has a bad rep around here from what I heard, and I'm not sure if he's really changed,"

"He has, trust me, he hasn't even looked at another girl since he met you,"

"What?"

"Yeah, for reals, he broke up with his girlfriend and everything!"

"Wow, I didn't ask that," I didn't want to ruin his life if it didn't work.

"He did it 'cause he wanted to, like I said, he really likes you,"

"Thanks, Kemmie," I breathe out. One question. She wouldn't tell me if I asked, he'd have to tell me.

If he did all that for me; Has he imprinted on me?

Brady's POV

I hate patrol!

_Don't complain, it could be worse._ Jared tells me, but do I listen? Of coarse not. _Thinking about it isn't gonna help._

_Do you want me to leave you here?!_ I yell.

_I could care less. You know they're right though. There's no reason for you to hate her, she did nothing for you. Even Leah likes her._

_I KNOW! It's just hard to let go._ I confess.

_What do you mean?_

_Don't tell this to anyone: I actually envy Seth and her. What they have isn't imprinting, it's stronger. Seth imprinted on her. She literally has everything, she can even phase. She imprinted on him. He can give her anything she wants, She can trust him without his past coming to stab him in the back... and it pained me to know, that if I ever imprinted, that I wouldn't be able to do that._

_Dag. No comment._ Not helpful Jared. _I know._

_I never meant to make Jay feel bad._

_That's not who you should be worrying about. It's Allison. She's confused, scared, and possibly being stalked. It's up to you to help her, your her imprinter, it's what your here for._

_Your right, I've gotta fix everything._ Tht's exactly what I'll do.

**A/N:Please R&R Please?!**


	11. Chapter 10: GymTrack

**OK, this chapter was made when I was very tired and bored so please don't hate. R&R.**

Ch.10: Gym/Track

Jayla's POV

OK, I honestly considered skipping Gym today, so I had to go today so people don't think I blipped out of existance. OK, so they let Seth come back after alot of begging, but only because the principals are awesome like that, and he had an unlimited visitors pass, so he can go anywhere he wanted, he really only goes to the classes I'm in. YEAH! Thank goodness the rogue pack wasn't here today.

Gym Class

I skipped because I hated the uniform, it was trifling for for Carmen's little pack of jerks, and made the rest of them look like twigs, and only a few of us could truly pull them off,So, that's just how it is. Ren is lucky she doesn't have this class. She takes art.

"OK, listen up b**ch, I've got a proposition for ya," says the schools fakest one and only slut whore, Carmen Ray! OK, it's official, I have _way_ too many voices in my head 24/7! She walks up to me and grins evily.

"What kind of proposition?" I ask suspicious.

"A fair race... I'm joining track this year... you may be the best singer in the world, but I'm the fastest... so the proposition is, if you win the race, I'll quit all of my clubs and sulk about it for the next year, and I'll actually not insult you for a year, to your face or otherwise..." That could be interesting, but she wasn't done. "But, if I win, you have to quit track, break up with your boyfriend, and let me have him, without an argument." my breath catches in surprise.

"Deal," I quickly say."I won't loose," he's my soul mate, I'm not self-righteous(However you spell that), I'm reasonable. We shake on it.

"OK, guys, get your camera's ready." Carmen says smiling

_Leila, analysis._ I ask her.

_She's a normal human Jay._ She answers after a minute. Just making sure, ya know?

_Thanks._

"Yeah, you do that." Even the teacher guy was OK with this!

"OK, Ready. Set. GO!" the teacher blows his whistle. And I run faster than her of coarse. By the time I was finished she had made it half way, she is kinda fast. She looks around and sees me at the finish line, and she grunts and walks back, confidence gone. I high five everyone and Seth swirls me around in a huge hug.

"That was awesome!" I say to him. OK. on with the class, which was more running. Guess what we have to do? Run the track a mile. Yeah! These people are _really_ out of shape! Even a normal human should be able to do this without being this tired like these fools are, some were even passing out on the track! It was unusually hot outside, so can't blame them for that one. When you're an interracial threat, you need to learn how to run as long as possible, but they don't know that.

**Filler chapter. I was bored and tired. The song is Worlds greatest, R Kelly. R&R. If Carmen annoys your soul too, peace to you. **


	12. Chapter 11: Sunshine

**A/N: So, I figured out what to do with 2 of the unknown pack members, so now 3 of them don't have names. Thanks to a non member of the site that actually gave me an answer to the reeses cups question, which by the way, was: never. I still don't have any idea what to name the other 3.**

Ch.11: Sunshine

Jayla's POV

I wake up to the sun blazing in my face... THE SUN! I look out the window and I put my arm out in front of me as I watch my skin glow slightly sparkly. It's no vampire sparkle, barely noticable, but it's amazing to know that my skin can do this. Then I get ready for school. Whenever the sun comes out, they let us have a free day. I look in the mirror and notice, along with the thick red streak, there are 8 thinner golden streaks in the same way, around my head. I've heard of this, I just didn't think... whatever.

At school-Lunch

I sit on the picnic table with the bro's outside, with a Gatorade, my feet on the seats, I turn for my sandwich and someone covers my eyes, I knew who it was immediately.

"You know, everyone has a contest to see who can steal the most of other peoples lines?" his addicting voice asks. That was actually my line. He finally lets me see.

"Yeah, That's how it is." I said grinning widely, taking his line.

"'Cause I'm awesome like that,"

"That's my line, Seth," I say laughing.

"I am so winning this. So, did you find anything out from the rogue's," I look at him and shake my head smiling for a second. That was another one: _I am so winning this_. They know how much that annoys me too.

"No. It seems like they're just tracking something," I frown in slight confusion. "The leader won't stop staring at me, almost like you... You can stop now, Seth," I smile again as I snap him out of his staring-at-me transe. He laughs nervously scratching the back of his head.

"Haha. Sorry."

"Rather it be you than him," I point him out automatically. He's shocked I noticed him and turns back to whatever he was doing, I didn't really care. Seth growled softly, and I laugh.

"Is someone jealous?" I tease him laughing again.

"Not really no. I know what's going through that head of yours," we both laugh this time.

"Really..." he cuts me off.

"What's goin on with your hair? There're gold streaks in them."

"I have no clue, from what I'm hearing from thoughts, some hybrids hair gets colored streaks in their hair for a reason after their 8th birthday, I woke up and it was like this." I tell him, I was confused as well.

"It's nice," he says truthfully.

"Thanks." I grin again. I look up and I see the sun come from the clouds again I close my eyes. "Watch." I tell him just as the sun hits me, I open my eyes again. The same thing from this morning happened. I look over to him and he's in that weird trance again. I snap my fingers in his face and he shakes his head.

"Sorry," he says again, and like before I laugh at his nervousness.

"You do a good job at apologizing for stupid stuff," I'm still laughing, kind of.

"I love you," he says in a softer tone. I smile at him.

"Really? I had no idea." I answer, messing with him. "I love you too," he leans in and I meet him half way with my lips, our lips moving in sync, my fingers tangling in his hair, his arms around my waist.

"AHHH! PDA, PDA, PDA! I'm _blind_!" Collin says. That was payback from before. That was my line! I remember it like it was yesterday, when really, it was the day Allison came, which started out so well.

Flashback (**A/N: Onl****y**** a minute is ****g****oin****g**** b****y**** in real time**)

Me and Seth were skipping stones, when I notice Collin and Diamond making out on one of the logs, and people walking by grimacing at them disgusted. It was kinda disgusting. This is the beach.

_Watch this._ I say to Seth and I go in to the woods behind us and come out walking down the street like the people before, and when I start to go past them I fake a freakout session. _AHHH! PDA, PDA, PDA! I'm _blind_!_ I exclaim and fall over backwards cracking up.

_Jayla! _Collin scolds, making me laugh harder.

Flashback over

"Haha, good one Collin," Seth half compliments, half annoyed.

"Have I told you how much I hate it when people take my lines?" I say slowly and intimidating.

"No, because you don't hate anything, ever. Anyway, seriously, we're trying to eat," Suprisingly it was Brady who answered, like he would know that.

"Then shut up and eat," Seth takes one of Sams lines. We look at eachother and crack up laughing. Collin on the other hand growls. I look around and see the rogue leader talking to a teacher. I at the same moment cloak Seth so he can't be seen. I tell everyone at the table to shhh at the change. At the same time, the teacher looks over here, back to RL(That's his nickname) and frowns at him. RL looks at me and I smirk cockily at him.

"Nice try," I say loud enough for only him to hear on the other side of the picnic yard. His eyes narrow.

"Lucky," he says back.

"Leave him alone, he isn't bothering you,"

"Yes he is, by being here."

"What did he do?" I retort.

"He has you," I hear Seth growl beside me but I shush him.

"Have you heard of, imprinting?" I see the confusion cross his face.

"No, what's that?"

"That explains so much, just leave me alone."

"I'm not giving up, I hope you know that."

"It's a loosing battle."

"I don't think it is," He smirks. "After all, we were best friends, Jayla," That's when I recognized him. I actually smile slightly. He wasn't dead.

"Shane?!" He full out grins at me. "What about Kevin, did he make it too?" he nods and looks at one of his pack members. I recognized him as well.

"See what I mean?"

"Not really, like I said, it's a loosing battle, and I have a new best friend, you may know him, Casey Ateara," I look at Casey and smile. Sigh. The Ateara line, gotta love 'em. "Say hi to your little cousin, not so little anymore though. And before you ask, because Jayla Mason is awesome like that," Casey looks at his older cousins.

"Wow." no comment from Casey except that.

"GRRRRR!" Shane storms inside. It didn't matter. I'm not the girl that looked 5 years old anymore, he was more of a brother anyway. I can't believe their alive! I uncloak Seth and fist pound him.

"No comment," Seth steals my line AGAIN. I mock punch him and kiss him again, not caring who noticed. Collin grumbled at us again, but that's not why we broke apart. It's time to have some fun with this contest.

_Hey, Jayla? Is it OK if I come over there? I want to help._

_Yeah, that's fine Erin._ That's her name.

"Seth. Remember the Erin girl I told you about?" I say suddenly too low for them to even here.

"Yeah." he's confused in the same low voice.

"She'll be here in a few days. With information." he nods.

Alice's POV(**First, maybe last time)**

What is this?! Haha, Diamonds line.

Vision

(I've grown used to the vampire hybrids thanks to Nahuel.)

"ATTACK!" a boys voice says. And an army of newborns, in grey cloaks, like the Voltori, all coming after us. We attack as well. I recognize Reneta and Alec. How are they alive?! Why is Jay and Lei not there?

Vision over

Who are they after _this_ time, and who are they? I've never seen them before, but I know they're coming, either way. I still can't tell when it'll happen

Jayla's POV

"That's so not fair, there should be a rule against people using their imprints lines," Collin complains.

"Sorry man, there are no rules," Seth tells him laughing.

"Don't play," I clapped as Collin stole his imprint, Diamond's line. Seth was about to say something but I cover his mouth.

_Leila, Seth's voice._ I ask my sister for a gift she's copied, like the one she used at the contest, to play a prank on Embry, which totally worked.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game." I say instead of him, mimicking him perfectly thanks to my sister giving me the gift and he glares. I let go of Seth's mouth.

"That counted as me," he simply stated and winks at me, knowing I was about to win this, I've got every quote in order.

"NO! No it didn't, 'cause you didn't say it," Brady counters.

"She used my voice, and I was about to say it." he had him there.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"I'm not kidding right now, I am dead serious, you should really shut up right now." Collin took 3 of my lines.

"No sh*t Sherlock." Allison cuts in. I honestly considered killing her for that. JK. Brady high fived her. And, contest winner in 3 2 1. NOW!

"That really just happened... that _really _just happened! WTF! Y U Akkin' so Cray Cray?! Are you serious?! Back off! Cool it. You know we're having a contest to see who can steal the most lines from other people? I am so winning this. Don't judge. I know what I'm doing. Look for me in the trees, Black heart, black fur, How sweet you are? Newest, bestest, brightest... and slowest. Com'on your dad's about to start. If you're here to torture Jacob some more, feel free to leave. Hey, easy there, hey, you're alright, you're gonna be ok. I am so sorry. Argh. Word vomit." There, I stole everybody's lines at least once. "Correction, I am so winning this." I say to everyone.

"Well that was fun," sore looser Brady says.

"Yes it was," I reply simply.

"Pay up." Brady and Seth say to Collin. I glare at him.

"What? Someone had to bet against you." whatever.

"No, it's first, you 3 bet on who'd win a contest, and then, one of you genuinely had the nerve to bet against me." I say half grinning. I'm actually shocked it wasn't Brady. I can sense a change in him. I also sense someone watching me, not like stalker creepy like Allison does, but just... different. I feel disaproval from whoever it is. I look over to the trees, and see pale white and gold try to rush off before I catch them. One thought came to my mind as I recognize the scent.

Leila's POV **(At the same time)**

"Lei," Naili says. "What book you reading?" Ugh. She's acting like she's never seen a chapter book before, and I know she has. She's one of those smarter than average kids.

"The Fall of Five," I tell her. The Lorien Legacies, it's one of my sisters favorite series', and to tell the truth, the only character I like is Number Six, because she's hacking awesome!**(A/N: I really do love those books, Don't hate.)**

"I heard it's great," it's only been out for... less than a month really. I then heard someones thoughts. I haven't heard it in seven years.

_Leila... my daughter._ That's not possible! I look at the window, and catch a white blur. One thought courses through my head.

Dad?!

**Suprise! The song is Catch My Breath, Kelly Clarkson. Because all songs have more than one meaning. The song for the last chapter was Who Knew, P!NK. Sorry. R&R PLEASE!?**


	13. Chapter 12: Rain Part 1

**A/N: Get it? Last chapter sunshine, this one rain. I wonder why?... R&R.**

Ch.12: Rain Pt. 1

Jayla's POV

What?! That can't be true. He was dead, he died, I saw him burn with my mother almost seven years ago! But I don't make mistakes when it comes to my senses. I'd recognize his scent anywhere.

_So you saw him too?_ Leila asks in my head.

_Yeah... could it really be him? I thought he died._

_I thought so too._

_SO WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!_

_I don't know... I don't know._

_We gotta check this out._

_OK, after school._

_I've gotta go hunting after school._

_OK, look for him while you're gone._ Hahahaha.

_Don't forget I'm older than you, sis. And I won't._

_By like three seconds!_

_Still._ I break the connection because I won and I laugh.

"Crap! Vampire!" Seth growled but I stopped him.

"No... I've got him. This ones on me and Leila. And it just got personal."

After school. After hunting. In the woods.

The scent is the strongest here, which means he's somewhere close. There was no one here. Except me and my sister. I mask my werewolf scent, knowing he wouldn't understand it. It's unusually hazey... OH NO! This can't be what I think it is.

"Lei, I don't see anyone." I say to her beside me. "Do you?" I look at her and she shakes her head.

"Jayla, Leila..." A voice I'd recognize in death says from behind us.

"Leila, get on my back." I say to her, growling.

"But I can-" I cut her off.

"NOW." when she does I turn to the guy I have no choice but to call my father... His eyes are different than before. Red. He changed. Angry tears runs down my face. "D-dad? Y-you're alive?" I ask and he smiles softly, while I grimace.

"Jayla. Leila. How you two have grown." he says. More tears run down my face, and I can feel water on my neck from my sister's tears.

"Y-you're a-alive," I repeat. "M-m-mom?" he know what I'm asking, and looks down.

"No... she wasn't as lucky," he answers and I can finally speak clearly.

"This whole time. Why are you here?" tears still coming down.

"Trying to watch over my daughters... why were you with that shape-shifter?" I can start to feel the heat.

_When I tell you to, jump off my back, get Sam, as fast as you can, tell him what's going on. OK?_ I think to my sister. I can't let her keep breathing this stuff in if it's what I think it is. She doesn't understand why but she nods.

_OK._ she answers.

"The shape shifters, are my real family. Unlike you," I answer with venom.

"Don't talk to your father like that," he states and I growl at the word father.

"You, are not our father. Sam is our father. A father wouldn't disappear for almost seven years, knowing what we've been through, and not help us. I've been hunted on and off in that time, And Leila's been hanging with the Voltori, because, you desided to not help us. So don't call us your daughters," I could have said it alot harsher.

"I meant the one who was sitting next to you, the one you kissed, which I don't approve of,"

"I don't give a f**k _what_ you approve of." I growl louder. Tears running down my face faster.

"Watch your mouth young lady," he's still trying to tell me not to do something.

"Don't tell me what do!" I half screech. "We don't need you anymore." that was almost a whine. "Leila go." I say and she runs in the direction of Sams. My father looks after, then at me again. "Why Ethan? Why?!" The heat's getting stronger, and I can't hold it forever. He says nothing. I let go of my scent and he's shocked.

"Jayla..."

"Don't SAY my NAME!" I burst out in rage, still 'human', barely containing myself.

"What did they do to you?!" He asks. I smirk and let out a dark laugh.

"Them? They didn't do anything. I got this from my mother, she's quileute remember. You've been living in the dark about me... This is the whole me!" I phase right at that that part and he staggers backwards as I growl deeply my fur blood red, thankful I bring extra clothes, just for stuff like this if it happens. I'm holding back with everything I've got. My charm glows. _It's not his time_. The voice from my charm says and I glance at the sound of huge paws. One wolf. Good, she listened, I only asked for Sam.

"Please forgive me," he pled like a whimp. _Don't do it._ the voice kept repeating. I growl and look back at my technical father and give him the sign out. He saluetes and runs off at vampire speed. I cringe and my fur returns to normal. I feel like I'm about to pass out, I probably am.

_Jayla!_ Sam says. I immediately show my sister what happened, knowing he was using her link to my mind to speak, and why I didn't take him out. I cry harder than before. _It's ok, Jayla, it's ok._

_No, it's not. He was alive, all this time... I missed him, my sister missed him, and He did nothing when we needed him._ I look at him and whine.

_It's alright. I'll always be there for you both. I promise._ Like I said. He was my real father, blood or not. _Now lets go back. I'm pretty sure Em called Seth._ Oh great. In about a minute I'm gonna black out and he's gonna be there. Thank goodness Sam didn't hear that. We run back and phase and I quickly change and walk up to the house, before I get to the first step, Seth comes out and comes in front of me, and looks me over, making sure I'm not hurt in any way. I Look at him and smile weakly. Then everything goes black as I pass out. The last thing I hear is Seth's voice in utter panic. 'Jayla?! What happened Sam?' I think he caught me.

Seth's POV

She smiles at me, but it fades, her face pales out and she blacks out, falling foreward.

"Jayla?!" I say, catching her before she hit the ground. "What happened Sam?" I turn to him.

"She found out her father didn't die, and really just abandoned them when they needed him, and now that they don't, he's back." I growl and heat slightly goes down my spine. I look at her sister, she doesn't look that good either.

"Lei?" as if on queue she black out as well, and Sam catches her.

"Lets get them inside, call Carlisle" Sam orders lifting the poor kid up, and I pick my imprint up and put her on one of the couches inside, and Sam puts Leila on the other.

Carlisle and Edward comes over, after a few minutes

"Ethan poisoned them," me, Sam, Emily and Embry, who just got here, stand shocked at what Edward said. What?!  
"He was most likely dissappointed on how they turned out to be, he found the base Jay exploded, found the remains of the stuff they used in the blasters, saw the effect it had on them from the blaster, let it haze in the air where he knew they'd track him, obviously expecting them to blackout immediately, which they didn't, so that he could take them both away from here, to force them to change their lifestyle back to the way it was that one year before he 'died'.

"That sounds like something my brother would do, he can never except anything," I feel the heat as I got angrier. How could he do that to his own kids!? I don't care if he wasn't happy with their position. He should have just lived with it, it's not his job to plan out their lives, _especially_ after abandoning them for almost 7 years!

**To be continued..**

**This is a 2 parter, because it's long, so I cut it in half. Unexpected! Jay and Lei are down! Just give me a reason, P!NK! R&R please. It gets better after this. I promise.**


	14. Chapter 13: Rain Part 2

Ch.13: Rain PT.2

Still Seth's POV

"So, you don't know when they'll wake up?" Sam asked. Edward shakes his head.

"No, there's no telling." Just then the door opens an Katie comes in with Renesmee and Jacob behind her. I flinch kinda. "And while their like this, they may be in serious pain off and on." I stopped breathing at that part. Katie comes over to me, and I flinch again.

"Hey, Seth... what happened to them?" She asks concerned.

"Their birth dad poisoned them." I say cringing.

"OH NO! Are you ok?" she sounds like she was about to cry, great, guilt.

"Yeah... but it's not me I'm worried about." she nods as if she understands, then takes a deep breath.

"Seth... listen, I'm sorry I shocked you, I was just angry, and thought everyone turned their back on me. I didn't mean to do it, I swear, honestly... But I can see why you were upset, how you must have felt... and I'm sorry. I'll stop calling her a mutant, anything like that, I just hope she can forgive me when she wakes up." I felt like this huge weight got lifted off my shoulders, and I felt fearless again, but that somehow made the pain worse. My imprint was still motionless. I take a deep breath, and smile weakly,

"Have I ever told you how much I don't like apologies?" we both laugh, at the old times. I heard the door swing open, and I didn't recognize who it was. "Katie, go in the kitchen with Emily." her eyes brighten slightly, but then replaced with fear and followed the order. I called her Katie...outloud. I really didn't have to worry about her anymore.

"Hello, brother." an unrecognizable voice says. I turn around and see a short guy, well, compared to me that is. I could tell right away this was their father. I growl.

Edward's POV **(A/N: Suprised?)**

"Ethan," I growl at my sorry excuse for a brother. Seth growls at the name

_Well, I can see that they finally passed out._ I hear from his thoughts at the same time Seth and Embry yelled in their heads in unison.

_He's NOT taking her!_

"Well that's a nice way to treat your brother," blah blah blah.

"Shut up Ethan, do you realize how dangerous that was what you did?!" he laughs darkly.

"Mind reader, I don't have time for this, I just came for my daughters," All of us growl at him.

_Not gonna happen bloodsucker!_ Sam thinks harshly.

"You're not gonna take them." I say plainly.

"Yes, I am, Edward, my _little_ brother, I don't want them with these mutts."

_MUTTS?!_ Sam, Embry and Seth think at the same time. They growl louder.

"They don't want to go with you, they hate you,"

"How can you even be ok with this Edward?! Even your own daughter is messing around with those dogs. And you're completely fine with it?!"

"Leave me out of this!" Renesmee shouts at him at the same time I say, "They go on their own paths! We just guide them, not change them. These two don't need you anymore." I argue, upset he brought Renesmee into this.

"They're eight years old, and need their father."

"No, Sam Uley is their father now, and he's more of a father than you," my brother smirks and steps foreward. I literally have no bitterness towards the werewolves anymore.

"I don't think he is."

"Ethan. You should know by now... it doesn't _matter_ what you think." The twins voice suddenly comes from Renesmee in unison, like Jay did before, when before the base exploded. I didn't know they could do that together. They can hear us? Well it does make sense, but how they responding? "It's not gonna last long, uncle." weird. "Now, get the f**k out of our lives," then he suddenly dissappears and Renesmee goes back to normal. They spend too much time with Jacob. Astoral projection. Sweet.

"He'll be back." Is all I say. Seth walks into the kitchen.

_I need some water._ I can feel the pain in his thoughts.

* * *

Katie's POV(In the kitchen)

He forgave me! YES! He called me Katie again, he actually talked to me. I just hope Jayla can be the same. I try to zone out whatever is going on in there, and it worked.

* * *

"Hey Katie," Seth comes through the kitchen door.

"Thanks... can you hand me the orange juice." he stops aand probably looks at me like I'm crazy.

"How are you gonna pour it? You have no hand-eye coordination." he's joking half-hearted with me.

"Funny, very funny tree lover." He used to always love to climb trees.

"I remember telling you to stop calling me that," he sounds amused. He gets a bottle of water.

"Yeah, but I remember not listening," we both laugh. His laugh seemed hollow, empty. He hands me the carton and a cup. There was something I was wondering.

"Seth, don't get upset or anything, but I was wondering... what is it like... imprinting on a hybrid?" I say lightly. I'd been meaning to ask him, I could have asked Jacob, but I desided against it.

"There are no words. Not in a bad way, in an amazing way... especially since, it happened twice."

"Twice?" did I hear that right.

"Yeah... her story is alot longer than most of ours, more than what you've heard of it, some of which I don't even know... do you want to hear it?" I nod for him to continue.

"OK." I answer.

"Do you remember Renesmee's?" I nod. "Well... hers started exactly 7 days before that, when she and her sister were born. Her father managed to save her mother, like Edward did for Bella, but it was so much different because if it wasn't for her biting he mom first, then her mother wouldn't have made it. Her and her sister were identical twins, but Leila is human, and Jayla was half human, half vampire. Over the years she met many hikers in her home in the woods, not far from here, up until the Voltori came for Ness. I was doing one last run on the perimeter during that time... Jane and Demitri found Jayla and her family and supposidly burned her parents alive along with the house, although her and her sister got away. They came back after they thought it was safe to watch the fire, that's when I saw her... but someone desided to come back, and so they were off for good. 4 years after that, one of the voltori kidnapped Leila and..."

I listened to the whole story, and almost cried when Melenie and Kally jumped in on the parts he didn't know. The thought that came to my mind was. _I didn't give her a chance._ I was_ blind _of her side of the story, all I listened to before was the side I knew, the fact she was a human/vampire hybrid, the natural enemy status, never been able to see the whole board, because I thought I understood already, when I hadn't. Someone was willing to help me, saved me from literally dieing in the middle of the street, and know I'm starting to listen, but is it too late?

"Does she know who's stalking me?" I've gotta know, from the story, it sounds like she should. Seth smiles.

"Yeah, she does, knowing her."

"I feel bad now."

"Don't, she's the overprotective guardian of us all, especially me and her sister," he chuckles. I hear a gasp, and in that same second Seth is gone. I follow and I see him kneeling next to the couch Jayla was in. A grimace on her unconsious face, both her and her sister gasping like they were in pain, but why. sure I was alittle afraid of Jayla still, I mean, she is a nearly unbeatable, super hybrid... but now that I see the whole board, and I learned something from it: I wouldn't have asked for it another way. I look at the tree lovers imprint and to think: That's how he's always seen everything, never seen the bad side as... well, bad. I'm not sure why, but I got angry suddenly. I don't care if their dad did this, it's unforgivable forget Seth and Embry going after him, if I see him, I'll take him out personally, you don't do that to your own children. I've gotta calm down, I don't want to relive what happened before when I got too angry. No one here knows about it, I'd like to keep it that way.

**the song is the same as always. And Katie has a secret. I wonder what it is?... Well, I know, because I'm psychic, nah, just kidding. Anyway R&R. Have a nice day...? I guess.  
**


	15. Chapter 14: Motorcycle

Ch.14: Motorcycle

Two weeks later

Leah's POV (First time)

My brother has been miserable, since him and Embry were forced to go home. I doubt he's even moved since he's gotten home, unless he hears a motorcycle going by, just hoping that it was her. The leeches said pretty soon they'll have to move them to their place, hook Leila up to an IV thing, and find a way to make sure Jayla doesn't... ya know, die, because they can't puncture her skin. I can't stand seeing my brother like this. The worst part is, the way they're connected, any pain she feels, he feels as well. Sometimes he wakes up at night at random moments screaming his head off, Emily says Jay does the same. They think the school will keep his mind off everything, but I doubt it, it's the first time he's gotten up. If he stays like this, when the army comes, he'll get killed! We don't even know when they're coming!

Seth's POV

This is the first time I'm actually not liking my visitors pass. They're forcing me to go there, to 'clear my head' some, like that's possible. I don't even bother and just sit in the math classroom with my head down.

"Hey, Seth." a voice says. I look up and instantly regret it, it made my head hurt more.

"Hey Mari," I say holding my forehead.

"You OK buddy?" Ya see, this is why she was my best friend before the whole crush thing. Good thing that's over!

"No. But the usual."

"Yeah... you look like you're about to throw up dude, they won't let you back yet?"

"No, it's been a week. They said what they were trying, would make them be in some sort of shock them awake, pain thing, and it'll be better if we weren't near them." I explain.

"But didn't you say before the if either of you ever got hurt, the further away you are, it's worse?"

"Yeah, that's the point. Jay told me how her sister can't stand needles, so they're trying to shock them awake before that happens."

"That's stupid."

"Yeah... so how has your classes been." I'm desperate to change the subject.

"Boring. People are starting to think you're dead." not funny. She leaves at that, and I do too, it's lunch. I walk into the room and everyone goes quiet. Whatever. I sit with the guys as always.

"Hey Seth," Collin and Brady say in unison.

"Hi Seth." Katie, Renesmee and Marisa says seperately.

"Hey guys," I state, not in the mood to talk, as I stare at the empty seat next to me in complete sadness.

"Uh oh. Here comes slut whore 1&2," Marisa speaks in annoyance. In other words Carmen and one of her friends. I turn around and there they are. I remain expressionless and turn back around. I feel the chair move and I growl.

"Carmen, if you sit in that chair, you'll be missing a head," is all I say. She just sits anyway, laughing it off. I snap. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO SIT HERE! GO SOMEWHERE!" she still laughs.

"Suck it up Seth. I came over here to talk to you." she states annoyed.

"You heard him Carmen," Marisa starts. "Leave,"

"Shut up Marisa."

"No. Don't tell me what to do. I'm older than you." Mari rants.

"Marisa if you don't shut up, I'll tell everyone at this table your secret."

"Go ahead, tell them! They already know I turn into a furball on full moons! Blackmail won't work at this table." How does... oh. Carmen went on that trip with their dad too. The ugly one rolls her eyes and turns back to me.

"So, I heard your b**ch and her sister are in a coma." Carmen says to me ignoring her, and I almost phase. I can feel my eyes turning red. Collin and Brady are shaking their heads like 'cool it bro, don't loose it', and I try to. I growl. "Don't know when they're coming out of it. It's a shame, isn't it?" it ISN'T FUNNY! I growl louder.

"Why can't you leave me alone?!"

"Oh, don't be like that Seffy," my breath catches.

"Don't CALL me that!" I yell at her. She ignores it.

"You know you don't want me to leave you alone." I frown.

"Yes. I do." I answer not stuttering at all.

"No you don't admit it."

"No, I really want you to leave me alone," I'm 100% sure.

"No. You know you want me." OK, What kinda crack is she takin'?!

"I. Don't."

"Yes you do. Every guy does." Is she crazy.

"Nobody with a brain or class does."

"Oh be real. You can't honestly love that Michael Myers impersonator!" That struck a nerve.

"I can and do. And don't tell me about real. There isn't anything real about you." I'm dead serious on all levels.

"You don't mean that."

"Yes I do." I say for the second time. "Go lay in a ditch or something. I don't like you, and never will." I growl and she's lifted out of Jayla's seat by Collin and Brady. She kicks and rants for them to put her down. It was funny too.

"And that's our que." Collin says.

"We've got your back bro," Brady adds looking at me and they carry her away. Marisa and Katie crack up.

"Thanks guys!" I say laughing myself. They're back in a minute.

"Her going away was probably the highlight of my day." I tell them.

"I bet it was... any change?" Brady asks quietly. The headache's back!

"None." Well. Life is cruel I guess. The irony in all of this is heartbreaking. What if... no. They'll make it. Another motorcycle noise comes from outside, and it's closer than the others and I can't help but look. It's Jacob. He looks right at me in fear. Somethings wrong. I run out of the building. The others behind me.

"What's wrong Jake?" I ask him immediately. Someone's at the house.

"We're not sure if we can trust her, but she knows something about the Army that's attacking." WHAT!? Who could it be? It might be Erin... Jay said she'd be here... I forgot to tell them! Gosh, this isn't good.

**It will rain, Bruno Mars because I love That song! R&R. C U in yesteryear, if you're confused, no shame. R&R. I had to do that because Carmen annoys me, and I made her up! R&R**


	16. Chapter 15: Erin

**A/N: Give me a high five if you've got music in your soul! Not literally a highfive. R&R.**

Ch.15: Erin

Jayla's POV (Still unconsious.)

I'm drifting. Alone. In a black void. I can't move. Like I'm trapped. Then it changes. I'm in the forest in La Push.

"Jayla!" my sister calls. She's here?

"Leila! Where are you?!" I yell and, suddenly able to move, run toward the voice. I can't flash. Great. Then I see her, right where the light breaks through the trees. This place is familiar. I walk up next to her and kneel down to her height. "You OK sis?" She looks at me in tears, but still, she nods. She points foreward. I look and am shocked at what I see. Younger us, playing outside in the snow, on the unusual sunny day._ Not just anyday._ My thoughts screamed danger. This was the day when our lives changed. When the Voltori attacked. I watch right when they attack and then I couldn't watch anymore until we come back and watch the fire. I watch just as my younger self crumbles to the snowy ground in sadness, with my little sister in my arms, sleeping, crying still.

_Don't worry, I'll never let anyone hurt you, I promise._ The younger me says, a tear runs down my face at the sound. I turn and see wolf Seth looking at us from behind. I walk over to him and pat his fur, not that he could feel it, unfortunately, this already happened.

"I miss you," I whisper. I go back over to my sister and I hear the rustling that made me run and I watch myself run. I look back and Seth is running in the opposite direction, towards the clearing. "See you soon." I look at the fire again and am surprised to see my father out there. He was the one I ran from!

_Finally. Voltori, here I come._ What?! He ditched us for the Voltori?! _The plan worked Jane._ Plan?! He was trying to kill us.

"I don't remember hearing his thoughts there." Leila says to me in confusion. I'm confused as well.

"Leila. How did we get here?" I ask her.

"I don't know. I think we're in a coma." she answers. We both think and it comes to us.

"The poison. Ethan poisoned us. We're probably at Sam's!" we say at the same time.

"How long?" I ask.

"There's no telling. The black void seemed endless."

"Maybe we should just look around. There's no telling how long we'll be here." wherever here is.

Embry's POV

I don't trust her. Her story makes no sense.

"Honestly. I'm here to help. My brother isn't gonna stop until the one who killed our father is dead. I won't stand by him. He's creating a new Voltori! Him Alec and Reneta as the leaders. If you don't trust me, that's fine, but I would if you don't want a funeral right now. He can make almost anyone to join him, or do what he wants. Even the closest relatives can be seperated."

"What?" Leah asks. Yeah, she was here.

"Yeah. He can see through the eyes of people he has control over." That would accomplish nothing from Katie, he wouldn't know how she sees. Just then the door bursts in. It's Seth, Embry, Jake, Renesmee, Mari, Katie, Collin and Brady.

"Who is this?" Seth asks.

"My name is Erin." she answers.

"You're the one Jayla said was coming?" Seth recognizes her?

"Yeah. Are you Seth?" she knows him?

"Yes. That's me... It's OK guys. She said she'd be here." Of coarse Jay knows her. Then suddenly pain goes through my head an I collapse, I think I scream.

Unconsious Leila's POV

What's happening?! I feel fire!

"Jayla!" I scream. "What's happening?!"

"It's the poison...! Ahh! Ahh! Side effect!" She obviously felt it. Talk about twins. I can barely think straight. Then everything goes blank. What do you think happens when you pass out when you're unconsious already? More black. That's what. I was back in that black void, but the pain was still there this time, and it wasn't letting up! I can hear voices, and barely make out what they're saying.

"Seth, Embry!... they were fine... ago!" Katie's voice. What's wrong with them?

"...Seperated from them too long... idea. Seth's... headache... yesturday!" That was Leah's voice.

"You don't think...go into...coma too...do you?"

"No...exposed...poison...all." Then I couldn't hear anymore. The pain got worse too. I heard my sister then.

"Leila! Try and block it out." she was calmer. And I do what I'm told. It worked. "Now, come on. That just jacked up our memory. I think we need to fix them to get out."

"But Jayla. That's _seven years_ worth of memory." I'm not spending the rest of my childhood asleep!

"If we work fast enough we'll have it ready in a year in real time, I can't flash here. Sorry sis. At least while we're like this, we can remember everything, so it should be fairly easy. It's the only way."

Leah's POV(Few minutes ago.)

"Seth, Embry! What happened? They were fine a second ago!?" Katie freaks so I explain. They're breathing really hard like they're in pain. So are the twins.

"They were seperated from them too long. I knew it was a bad idea. Seth's had a terrible headache since yesturday."

"You don't think they'll go into that coma too, do you?"

"No. They weren't exposed to the poison at all," Then they suddenly stopped "Seth, Embry. Are you ok?"

"Yeah... I'm good... What happened?" Seth answers. If only we knew.

"I'm fine too," Embry cuts in.

"We're not sure." I answer. Whatever happened, they're not leaving again that's for sure. This Erin chick. Seth and her seem to know eachother, sort of, he says she's no danger, so she's safe for now. We run outside. Someone has unfinished buisness to do.

Brady's POV

"OK... listen. I'm not sure you guys can hear me..." I have to get this off my chest. "I'm sorry you two. OK? I'm sorry I treated you like you weren't human. I never meant to hurt your feelings Jayla, and I never meant to pretty much abandon you when you were saved by the Voltori Leila. I never meant to cause you pain. I wasn't seeing clearly, I didn't see the whole board... there were blind spots, like Alice's visions and I wasn't expecting my past to come back like it did. But now I'm seeing it all, and reality hit me like a moving car. I saw the light for the first time, and realized what you felt... what my brothers felt because of it and I truely am sorry." I sigh when that's over. If only they heard that.

**What do you think? I have like the greatest plan for this! R&R. Can't hold us, Macklemore, because it's catchy after a while of being forced to listen. R&R.**


End file.
